1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheel skate incorporating a rear drive wheel as well as a front wheel and wherein the wearer of a pair of the wheel skates may propel himself or herself forwardly merely by alternately raising and forcing downwardly the heel portions of the shoes of the skates.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of wheel skates provided with rack and spur gear propelled rear driving wheels heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 581,453, 1,070,168 1,150,966 and 4,417,737. In addition, a further wheel skate of generally the same type is disclosed in Polish Patent No. 1,063.
However, these previously known forms of wheel skates do not include rear wheel driving mechanisms equivalent to the rear wheel driving mechanism of the instant invention, nor do they include the front and rear wheel positioning of the instant invention, which positioning is an important advantage in providing a wheel skate of this type which may be relatively effortlessly used.